Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 13: Meeting Sophia
A/N: Again, sorry guys, I had a really busy day yesterday, mostly because of the fact that it was the 1st anniversary of FNAF, and I wanted to help moderate the whole subreddit site! There's also the fact that I'm making a fan-game (again, FNaF related), and I might be making a 5N F Fanfiction. So I wasn't able to make a chapter yesterday. But, I will be making two chapters today to make it up. So here we go! Jack lowered the ship onto Earth as the party was just about to begin. As they got out and walked up to the front entrance, they were soon surrounded by guards, disrupting the party. "And this, is why you don't go by the front entrance." Jack said. "Guards, put away your weapons, Jack, I don't see you for 10 years and now twice in one day? Ha ha, you're smothering me." Vincentine said. "I knew you'd want to say thank you for saving your life, again." Jack explained. "I thought you heard me say there's free food and wine." Vincentine said. "You hear that guys? Food and drinks are on the prince." Jack said as he and Vincentine walked off. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Vincentine said as they got near to the centre of the party. "Jack, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, the Lady Sophia ambassador of France." Vincentine introduced. "So, this is the infamous Jack then? I heard all about this morning, first you tried to rob Vincentine, and then you saved his life. So which are you, a thief, or a hero?" Sophia asked. Leaving Jack confused. "Jack here wanted me to have the opportunity to say thank-" By the time they both looked back to where Jack was, he was gone. Jack and the others soon left the place, with someone watching them as they left. "(Laughs) Oh this is just too easy." Eris said, fading off toward the tower, where the book was kept locked up. As the guards watched over it, the lights started to flicker. One soon turned off, leaving 7 others on. Then, two more lights turned off. As the guards were closer to the book, Eris was behind one of the pillars, before transforming into Jack. Coming out from the pillar, the guards quickly took notice, and immediately charged at 'Jack', who soon made them all unconscious. "I love playing pretend." Eris said, going back to her default form, before lifting the book. "All the pieces are coming together." Eris said, before closing the book. This caused a massive earthquake to shake the city near, cracking the roofs, and covering the world in a stormy cloud. Darkness soon rained down. After a few hours, Jack was pushed into a cell as the guards locked him in. "Jack! Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Vincentine asked. "Do you realise how many times I've heard that today?" Jack asked. "You betrayed the Earth!" "Ugh, not you too." "Stealing the Book of Peace when you knew how much it meant to us!" "Vincentine, here's how it works, first I actually commit a crime, and then you blame me for it." Jack explained. "Then how do you explain this?" Vincentine said, pulling out a weapon that was so unique, Jack had the only one of it's kind. Jack thought hardly about what could explain this, and then it hit him. "Eris." Jack said sternly. "What?" Vincentine asked, taken a bit back by the one word explanation. "Eris, she framed me." "Jack, listen to yourself." "Vincentine, listen to me. The book is in Tarterus. Talk to your 'father' an-" "This is beyond my 'father', the ambassadors are now ready for your trial." "Whoa whoa whoa, trial? I didn't do it. Look I saw the book on your ship this morning and that's the last I saw of it. You were there, you know the truth. You know me." Jack argued. "Do I? When you were a kid. Who are you now Jack? Look me in the eye, and tell me; did you steal the book?" Vincentine asked, Jack looked at him straight in the eyes and said only one word. "No." A few minutes later, Jack was in the middle of a trial, where the ambassadors were starting to get tired of Jack saying he didn't have it. "How many times do I have to say it, I don't have it." "Very well then, the ambassadors of the twelve main cities find you guilty of treason. And we sentence you to die. Take him away." "Come on, this is a joke, right? Are you people blind? I didn't do it!" "Stop! I demand the right of substitution." Vincentine interrupted as he walked toward Jack. "Take me in his place." Vincentine said, making everyone gasp. "NO!" Jack said. "Jack said that Eris took the book, and I believe him. Let him go to Tarterus and get the book." "What? What are you doing?" Jack asked. "You claim that Eris stolen the book. Steal it back. You're good at that." Vincentine explained. "Hey, look, I will not be responsible for your life." "You would do the same for me. Listen guys, either Jack stolen the book, or he right and it's in Tarterus. Either way, he's our only hope. "Vincentine, you realise that if Jack does not return. You will be put to death in his place." "I understand." Vincentine said. "Very well, Jack has ten days to return the book. Release him." As Vincentine walked away to his cell, he looked back to Jack. "Oh and Jack, don't be late." Vincentine said, before walking away. Jack and his crew soon left the Earth. "So, how are we actually going to get to Tarterus then?" Andrew asked. "Really? People get killed in Tarterus." Jack complained. "So where are we going?" Andrew asked, before Jack placed down a map. "Kepler-186f." Jack said. "Really?" "Think of the beaches." "Oh, beautiful, if you like mosquitoes." Andrew said. "Think of the sun." "It's like monsoon season over there." "Oh, whatever." "He's your friend." "You sound like my mother, he's going to be fine." "You sure on that?" "You and I know that Vincentine's "Father" is not going to kill his only "son"." "So we're running away?" "We're retiring, we don't need another score, we got enough. Now, set a course for that planet." Jack said, before going up to his crew. "Guys, we're heading to Kepler-186f." Jack said, getting received by a lot of cheering. Going down into his secret cabin though, he opened the door to find Sophia looking at all the treasures. "And what do you think you are doing?" Jack asked. "I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace, or bring back your dead body if you fail." Sophia explained. "Oh really? And how are you going to pull that off?" Jack asked. "By whatever means necessary." "Did you bring a crew?" "No." "Do you know how to get to Tarterus?" "Uh, no." "Can you navigate on your own?" "Yes!" "Well good, then I'll dump your butt, in an escape pod, and you can drive your way back to Earth. 'Cause we're going to Kepler-186f." Jack explained. "Really?" "Yep." "Just as I thought." "What?" "Jack, you're not a very complicated guy, all someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action and your bound to take it." "Hey! This is not my problem, I did not steal the book." "So your not going to fell remorse. 'Cause I'd be tossing and turning knowing that I lived, because I let my friend die." "Ugh, I'm not responsible for this, I didn't want to go into this mess and I didn't expect Vincentine to out his neck on the line." "Look I know this conversation is not going to end well, but I have other ways of convincing you." Sophia said. "Really? And how do you expect to do that?" "By speaking your language." Sophia said, before giving him a diamond. "Keep talking." Jack said, before Sophia emptied a small pocket bag with diamonds, emeralds and rubies. "Yep, this'll do." Jack said. Giving Sophia slight hope. "But not for first class." Jack said, worrying Sophia. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter H Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions